Locked in the Closet
by Lively Leighton
Summary: What happens when a young serena and chuck get locked in a closet,, theire true feelings come out cherena and a little bit of nair.


Serena was sat on her bed, Bored out of her mind. Why did she decide not to go to Brown she thought, mum was right it is so boring here. Nate and Blair are at college , chuck's busy with his club. Jenny and Eric are at school. She was alone just so alone. She flicked through an old magazine that her and Blair once drew all over when they were like 15 , when something fell out of it. It was a note:

_We both promise to get along and to not argue, for as long as we live. Even when Serena is drunk and when Chuck is being a pig (which is most of the time)_

_Signed Chuck and Serena_

Serena couldn't help but laugh…. She could remember the day that Blair and Nate had got her and Chuck to sign that piece of paper. They were only 15 but chuck and Serena never got on which must have been annoying for Blair and Nate, as they were going out and Chuck was Nate's best friend and Serena was Blairs best friend. They both never knew which side to take…….

'_Blair let us out NOW' Serena said. Blair and Nate decided it was time for Serena and Chuck to sort out their problems. So they came up with a plan to lock Chuck and Serena in Blairs spare room._

'_No, you two are going to stay in there until you get things sorted' Blair shouted back.' Now me and Nate are going to watch a film in the other room, have fun!'_

'_BLAIR' Serena shouted, but Blair was already gone. Serena slumped down against the wall. Chuck was really quiet and that was a first._

'_Oh leave it , let them go watch teletubies that's the only film Nate will understand plus I hate to admit it… but we do need to sort things out' Chuck spoke, softly. Normally whenever he said something about Nate he had a sarcastic tone but not this time. Serena knew he was right, chuck and Serena had dated when they were 13 but rumours started flying around that chuck had cheated on Serena with some random girl. Serena was crushed but put on a strong front. They only hung out together for the sake of Blair and Nate , Chuck never denied the rumours or admitted that he did cheat. Serena tried to move on with her life but she just could stop thinking about chuck._

'_What is there to sort out. You cheated on me' Serena said, her heart broke every time she said that sentence or even thought about it._

'_I didn't say that I cheated on you , you just believed what everyone else told you' Chuck said. Tears were actually welling up in his eyes._

'_But you didn't even try and defend yourself' Serena said softly, she couldn't believed how upset chuck looked._

'_Cause I'm Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass doesn't do that and make himself look a fool' Chuck declared standing up trying to unlock the door._

' _How would you make yourself look a fool I would of believed you' Serena said touching his arm._

'_Well I didn't think you would of.. You were so interested in what everyone thought, I thought you didn't care' Chuck said moving away a bit from Serena.. He had never moved away from Serena until this moment. Chuck just hated bringing his guard down to anyone, especially Serena her really liked her maybe he loved her he wasn't sure but he would kill any guy who went out with her._

'_Look Chuck..' Serena started but Chuck cut in._

'_And Chuck Bass doesn't do rejection either' Chuck said turning away from her' God can we just get out of here'_

'_Who says I am going to reject you chuck, god ever since we broke up I couldn't stop thinking about you!! I cant even imagine going out with anyone else other than you , Look chuck I really really like you but it hurt when people said that you cheated on me' Serena declared she turned to chuck. 'I really like you maybe I even..' Serena paused should she say those 3 words to Chuck Bass….._

'_Love me' Chuck said, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth 'I love you'_

_Serena didn't know what to say Chuck Bass had actually said those 3 words to her, She knew Chuck wasn't laughing because his face had turned pale…_

'_I cant control it anymore Serena, every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach I feel sick, I cant eat or sleep, every time I try and sleep all I think about is you' Chuck was now pacing around the spare room, He couldn't look Serena in the eye, if Chuck Bass was scared of anything it was rejection. Like he had said Chuck Bass doesn't do rejection._

_Serena was gob smacked all she could do was just stare at him not knowing what to say or how to act. Of course she felt the same way ,her mouth had gone all dry she couldn't speak all she could do was simply smile._

'_What' Chuck said staring at her blue eyes intensely._

'_I …feel.. The.. Same' Serena just managed to get those words out without fainting. She felt like she had drunk 4 bottles of champagne. I guess she was drunk on love as they say._

'_Really.. I mean you're not trying to make a fool out of me' Chuck said cautiously. He walked up to Serena and just stared at her. Chuck honestly hadn't seen anyone as beautiful as her before, Blair in his eyes wasn't a patch on Serena. Serena was the blonde hair beauty with the bubbly personality to match.. She was well…. Perfect._

'_Of course not, I would never do that' Serena Spoke, She was now staring at Chuck so intensely like he was staring at her. He was so handsome and he had more wittiness and sharpness than anyone Serena had ever known, especially Nate._

_After 2 minutes of staring at each other… they leaned forward… and kissed. Serena felt as though little fireworks were going off inside of her. It was a proven fact no-one could ever kiss like Chuck Bass. And Serena had kissed a few guys in her life before she and Chuck had dated ._

_Suddenly they heard the door unlock_

'_Ewwwwwww' Blair said, she looked shocked.' But yayyyyy at the same time' She smiled and clapped._

_Serena and chuck just looked at her and laughed, they were about to continue that mind blowing kiss when….. Nate came up to them and gave them a sheet of paper._

'_What is this Nathanial ?' Chuck said in his sexy tone. Serena loved the tone of chuck's voice it was so distinctive it was so Chuck._

'_You two have to sign it to say that you will both get along' Nate said completely oblivious to the fact that they had just kissed._

'_Well thank god he is handsome' Blair said. Serena and chuck laughed. While Nate just stood their looking as clueless as ever.' its ok hunny I will explain everything later' Blair said grabbing Nate's hand and walking him out of the closet._

_Serena giggled again, her laugh made Chuck smile. It was so girly and fresh, so Serena._

'_Oh yeah and you two please sign it just in case you break up' Blair said over her shoulder._

_Chuck looked at the paper. It was so silent until they heard Nate saying 'Break up I didn't know they went out' That's when they both giggled again._

'_I wouldn't change Nate for the world' Serena said smiling. She grabbed a pen from her bag and signed the bottom of the sheet she then passed the pen to chuck._

'_God it feels like we are getting married' Chuck said smiling. Hopefully one day he thought._

_He put the paper back on the floor._

'_Shall we return to what we were doing Chuck asked.._

'_What was that' Serena questioned pretending not to remember_

'_This' Chuck said grabbing Serena and kissing her._

Serena touched her lips. Remembering that mind blowing kiss…

Suddenly her phone bleeped. She walked across and looked at it

'_Meet me at my club 6 pm tonight,_

_Maybe I have some papers for us to sign _

_Love you always - C'_

Serena couldn't help but smile….. She knew that every kiss from Chuck Bass was just as mind blowing as the last. Suddenly this day didn't seem so boring after all.


End file.
